Tears and Laughter
by Amethyst2417
Summary: Bomber has to try and forgive, herself and others after unexpected surprise from the past shows up unexpectedly, with the help of her crewmates, but especially Spider. First fanfic...please review!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own sea Patrol, or any of the characters. Usual disclaimers apply. Thank you!

Chapter 1

Spider groaned. Bomber just laughed as he cradled his head and winced at the fluorescent lights. She pulled out a pan of chocolate chip cookies from the oven, set them to cool on the counter, and just shook her head at Spider.

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad," Bomber smirked, as Spider glared at her. He proceeded to try and sang a juice box, one of the several dozen that where lined up on the stainless steel counter. She chucked a spatula at him and swatted away his hand.

"They're for the children!" Bomber exclaimed. Spider muttered something under his breath, and leaned on the fridge, looking miserable.

"It's your own fault," Bomber said with a satisfied grin as she pulled off her oven mitts and placed them on the counter "Shouldn't you be babysitting by now?"

""Don't rub it in," Spider winced at the sound of his own voice.

"You knew that you were supervising year 2 schoolchildren today _and _still, you went out last night!" Bomber replied, a smile on her lips, savoring every moment.

"It was shore leave! And you went out too." Spider retorted, feeling stupid.

"I left at 11 and had one drink." She shrugged and left the gulley, just as the CO voice came over the intercom

"Crew of the HMAS Hamersley, prepare for Crains Open house day. Year 2 students from nearby St. Michael's Elementary school will be arriving shortly. Spider, 2dads, report to the bridge to greet the class. Thank you,"

"Have fun," Bomber said mockingly as Spider and 2dads pushed past her in the hallways. They glowered and headed up to the bridge. Suddenly a school bus rolled up into the harbour and 30 children, all screaming of course and one frazzled looking teacher headed towards the ship. Both tour guides clutched their heads, swore at their massive hangovers and got one death glare from X before they left the bridge to welcome the children to the government issued open house day of military faculties, like the local military bases and yes, patrol boats.

Spider and 2dads staggered out onto the concrete where the children were standing. The teacher rushed towards them. She had blue eyes, frizzy red hair and an expression of exhaustion mixed with depression.

"Charlotte Crane," she managed to crack a smile.

"Billy Webb-Spider," he said with effort. 2dads remained silent and stony, as the sun glared brightly into his eyes and bounced back in sparkles from the gently lapping ocean. The teacher focused on them for a second and a real smile unfurled on her face as she realised their situation.

"Late night out?" she asked quietly in an amused voice, as the children waited impatiently. She laughed loudly when she saw their expressions.

"Let's get on this 2dads," Spider muttered "We can nap as soon as they're gone!"

"I'd rather not do it at all," he responded tonelessly.

"Too bad," Spider murmured, even though he felt the same way as the other sailor. All he wanted to do right now was to collapse in his bunk and sleep his monstrous hangover off.

"Children, I want you to meet your guides of the ship today, Billy and Leo," the teacher said.

"2dads and Spider," 2dads corrected her. She smiled.

"The navy especially but every branch of the military relies on nicknames to identify different members," explained Spider, pretending to smile and sound professional, like he knw what he was doing.

"I'll hand the presentation to you then!" the teacher gestured to the children and Spider and 2dads began to talk.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed by quickly, as the tour guides showed the school kids the wardroom, bridge, cabins, engine room, COMCEN, decks, typhoon and EOD, with help from all the other crew. Throughout the whole thing, Spider began to notice something, along with all the other crew. They all had a nagging suspicion that they knew one of the children, but none of them could put a name to him. He was short and small, with reddish brown hair, dark grey eyes and stayed at the back with the teacher. Nav causally asked him his name.

"Cooper," he responded in a high squeaky voice, then ran off to join his class; they headed down to the gulley to meet Bomber, the last stop of the day. Everyone shrugged and frowned at each other, Spider especially. He could swear that he saw the boy before, but just couldn't remember where.

Whenever the class got to the gulley, Bomber served them the cookies and juice, the slinked over to join Spider, who nibbled miserably on a biscuit.

"How's it going?" she asked him cheerfully. He checked his watch in an exaggerated motion.

"Exactly 32 minutes and 43 seconds until I can go and nap," he responded hollowly. His head was pounding.

"Sounds like you're having a great time," she laughed, and patted him on the shoulder "Just think, these are brownie points! Before you know it, you'll have those Able Seaman lines!"

"What a wonderful incentive. Slavery for the entire day with a hangover and screaming, snotty children for a few strips on my shoulder." He glared at the floor.

""It's not all roses," Bomber grinned and sauntered to the front of the class. She led them around the tiny gulley, and let them try to mix some ingredients together and told them about her schedule. Spider watched with a small grin as she helped the children with a big smile. There was no doubt that she was going to be an awesome mother one day.

Finally, Spider and 2dads got word that they could bring the children up because their school bus was waiting. Both of the exhausted sailors couldn't help but let out a huge sigh of relief as they quickly got the children to file out of the room in pairs. As they left, Bomber kneeled down, smiled and waved at each one of them.

Spider causally turned around to face the back of the line. The teacher was shaking Bombers hand, her other hand occupied by the grubby wrist of the same boy, Cooper.

"Say bye now," Charlotte Crane tried to persuade the boy to wave. Instead, he just stared at Bomber with big, empty eyes.

"Have a good day!" Bomber exclaimed cheerily and focused on the small boy. Suddenly, her face paled visibly. Her whole expression changed. The cheerfulness in her eyes, the smile on her lips disappeared. It was replaced by shock.

"Bomber?" Spider asked, as she clutched the counter for support. She gasped, and left the gulley as fast as she could. He saw her sink into the shadows of the sleeping cabin corridor. Charlotte faced Spider looking bewildered, and he could only look back helplessly.

* * *

The crew waved as the school bus pulled away, then slowly made their way back to the ship.

"Wait-where's Bomber?" demanded X, looking around. Everyone shrugged.

"She went into her cabin after the children left the gulley," 2dads replied.

"Was she okay?" the CO asked, concerned. 2dads shrugged, but Spider's mind was still fresh with the shock on her face.

"She was upset I think," he added "Want me to go and check on her?"

They all nodded in consent, and hurried back onto the ship, Charge grumbling about dinner not being ready on time. Spider slowly headed down the maze of hallways to the cabins. Once he reached hers, he knocked slowly. There was no response. He knocked again, and then slowly opened the door.

Bomber was sitting on the edge of her bed, a photo clutched in her shaking hands. She slowly turned her tearstained face upwards to look him in the eye.

It was only then he noticed the gun next to her. He lunged for it, just as she reached down causally and calmly, and put it to her temple.

"NO!" Spider screamed, more in desperation more than anything. Trying to forget everything, he frantically thought of training exercises and what to do in this situation. His mind completely blank, he threw her to the ground, sending them both crashing to the floor, and the gun spiralling in the opposite direction. It landed with a dull thud, leaving the room silent except for Bomber tears and the footsteps from upstairs, rushing towards the cause of the commotion.

"What are you _doing_?" Spider exclaimed, completely baffled. She refused to answer, so he pulled her to her feet, sat her on the bunk and waited. The door burst open and the CO, X and Swain appeared in the doorway, outraged.

"What is going on here?" hissed X. Swain just blinked as he saw the gun in the corner. He nodded towards it, and they two men went to investigate.

"What happened?" demanded X again, sounding even angrier. Bomber sat on the bunk, sobbing and Spider awkwardly stood in the corner.

"I got the gun away from her," Spider exclaimed, hoping sincerely that this wasn't going to get pinned on him.

"Ok. Bomber, what were you doing with a loaded Browning pistol?" The CO asked, not angry but flabbergasted. Bomber continued to cry.

"Spider?"

Spider opened his mouth, just as Bomber looked up, her face filled with fury.

"Trying to kill myself, if he hadn't ruined it." Bomber tried to say the sentence with bitterness but it turned out as desperation.

The crew exchanged glanced with each other, and hurried Bomber to the ward room.


	2. Chapter 2

Usual disclaimers apply..I own nothing except for Cooper. Please review!

Chapter 2

Swain, X, the CO and Spider conferred worriedly outside the wardroom, talking in quick, low voices. Swain looked completely helpless when they turned to him for answers.

"I can't even imagine what brought this on-she was fine this morning! We'll have to keep her under careful, 24/7 supervision until we reach port and then…" Swain seemed unable to finish his sentence.

"Then what?" demanded the CO, almost fearfully. He was trying to be brave and strong, but really, he had no clue what could have upset Bomber to the point of stealing the key to the armoury when they were saying goodbye, taking a pistol, and nearly ending her life. He shuddered, thinking what could have happened if Spider hadn't taken it wrestled it away from her.

"She'll have to go under psychiatric elevation for at least a month. Then she'll have to be declared fit for active duty or discharged depending on the opinion of the doctor."

"What if we can figure out what's wrong?" asked X, close to tears, though she wouldn't admit it. Swain looked thoughtful.

"Probably she'll be prescribed a psychologist and do some counselling-maybe given a month leave and then she'll have to return." They all nodded.

"Watch begins now," the CO declared firmly, finally getting his worry for their young chef in check "Volunteers?"

"I'll go," said Spider hesitantly. The shock of the whole situation was just beginning to set in. He couldn't believe that him, of all people, had saved a life, especially one of his fellow crewmembers.

X nodded "Alright then, Spider you're first. I'll sub you off in two hours." She left, and headed back to the bridge.

"Alert me on any updates," the CO told Swain, and he left two. The two remaining men glanced at the same time, to Bomber, who was still sobbing into her hands.

"You can call me anytime," Swain muttered "But remember Spider, don't lose attention _for a second_! She's very mentally unstable and being on a boat, surrounded by ocean, isn't exactly the best place to be holding someone whose suicidal. Her behaviour might be erratic too, so she might try to take a swing at you. Even if she does, whatever you do, don't let her out of this room!" Spider nodded, barely taking in any of the information at all. Swain patted him on the shoulder, and Spider slowly entered the wardroom and closed the door gently behind him.

Not sure what to do, he simply sat in a chair in the corner, and watched Bomber. She made no acknowledgment that he was there, and just kept on wailing. Spider slowly began to try and piece everything together. She had been fine up until…_the boy! _

He was certain that it had something to do with little Cooper. Spider had known that the boy was familiar…he looked like Bomber! Now he just had to figure who Cooper was, and how he was connected to Bomber-a brother maybe.

"Bomber," Spider asked hesitantly. She made no notice.

"Bomber, who was the little boy?"

This caught her attention. She sat up, with red rimmed eyes, tears still pouring down her face. Wiping them clumsily off with the sleeve of her cameo coloured over jacket, she stared at Spider. Emotions clashed on her face-from shock to sadness, almost to anger and betrayal.

"Look at this," she motioned him to come towards her, her shoulders shaking. He sat down next to her, and gently she pulled out a folded photo from her breast pocket. She passed it to him silently. He opened it.

It was a photograph of the small boy Cooper, with two people, a man and a women (Spider assumed that they were his parents) all with huge smiles at the Crain's Tropical Zoo. Behind them, bright red parrots and dark green leafy vegetation filled the backdrop. It seemed like a normal picture. He flipped it over and read the small inscription, jotted down in spiky cursive.

_Dear Rebecca,_

_I thought you might want a copy of this, so that you know that Cooper is fine. He's doing great, and loved all the tropical birds. _

_I know I am breaking all the conditions sending this to you, but I think you have a right to know. I know you love him too. _

_Love Shelly, Peter and Cooper_

Spider handed the photo back to Bomber, bewildered. Those words meant nothing at all to him. He stared at Bomber, who slowly folded the picture up again, and looked straight down at the floor.

There was a long silence.

"Do you want children Spider?" Bomber asked suddenly. Spider glanced at her, and grimaced. Talking about his emotions was in-between ballerina dancing and being tied up on a fast sinking boat on his list of least favourite things to do. He shrugged.

"One day, I suppose…if I meet the right person I mean," he muttered self -consciously. Bomber nodded, and continued to face the floor.

"I did before…I was stupid," she said, hatred filling her voice.

"What do you mean?" demanded Spider, completely lost and confused in the conversation

"This boy…he's my son Spider. My son."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone who reviewed! Any feedback/ideas are greatly appreciated!

Again, I don't own Sea Patrol/any of the characters except Cooper!

Chapter three

Spider's first instinct was to run. Leave the wardroom, and leave this whole situation behind. He felt as though he had been shot-the breath knocked out of his lungs, blood pounding in his ears, confusion racing through his head. But he was stunned and frozen.

Bomber looked at him expectantly. He managed to collect his thoughts.

"How old were you Bomber?" he asked slowly. Bomber was only in her young twenties now and the boy was at least 7.

"15," she replied quietly, staring at the wardroom wall.

"And…" he glanced over, trying to express his questions. He couldn't. She seemed to understand what he was trying to ask.

"I gave him up for a closed adoption. I'm not supposed to know his name, where he lives, and most definitely," she laughed bitterly "what he looks like."

"So…" Spider muttered

"So what?" she asked him angrily "I'm not supposed to know what my own son looks like. It was all an accident Spider….after my dad died I was an emotional wreck. I thought I needed someone. I didn't. I know that now."

Spider licked his lips licked, at a complete loss of what to say. This situation couldn't be fixed by shooting the bad guys and getting justice-this situation required tactful handling. Of which he didn't have.

"Bomb, I know you feel pretty..um…" he couldn't think of an emotion that applied. She glared at him.

"Ashamed. Guilty. I held my son for all of thirty seconds, and then I had to put him in the arms of someone I didn't know. Do you know what that feels like Spider, to give away your own child?"

Spider shook his head.

"Start at the beginning Bomber," he asked her "I'm lost." Actually, he felt a rant from her coming on and generally, with anyone, Bomber, X or Nav, it was good thing to change the subject before they began their tirade. She took a deep breath and started.

"I was 15 and my dad died. In between getting dragged to the county police station I managed to get pregnant. The guy was named Kevin, and he was three years older than me. He moved to Melbourne and I stayed, had the baby and gave him for an adoption. I didn't name him," she finished with an air of disgust around the name Cooper. Spider nodded, trying to make sense of the words. A small smile crept onto his face.

"What?" she snapped.

"How the heck did you get into the Navy?" he demanded, almost laughing. She grinned a bit.

"I stayed in school. Everyone laughed at me, and I got called some pretty horrible names, but in the end, it was worth it. Spider, do you think I could make dinner?"

"Are you feeling up to being in the galley?" he asked, concerned. She nodded adamantly.

"What do you want me to tell the crew?" Spider questioned. Bomber looked thoughtful.

"Don't tell them the truth please! I feel so ashamed of myself. Tell them-um- that he reminded me of my brother,"

"You have a _brother_?"

"He got trampled to death by a herd of sheep when he was 4."

"Did someone curse your family Bomber?" Spider looked shocked.

"Go!" she shooed him to the doorway. He paused.

"Are you sure…?"

"I'll make you cookies," she promised. Spider crossed his arms.

"Chocolate chip?"

"Fine!" Bomber rolled her eyes and Spider hurried up to the bridge, laughing.

* * *

_"I thought I told you to not leave her alone!" _Swain looked as though he was going to blow a fuse. Everyone else glared at Spider.

"Bomber is wondering if she can make dinner," Spider said, while ignoring the death glares he was receiving from Swain.

"That's out of the question!" Commander Flynn looked shocked.

"I'm willing to supervise," Spider offered.

"Why was she so upset Spider? Do you know?" X asked. He nodded.

"Yeah…the boy Cooper reminded her of her brother who was killed."

"So much that she tried to kill herself over it?" demanded RO, disbelieving 'Not likely."

"Fine. She can cook. Spider, you're okay with supervising?" asked Mike, not paying attention to RO.

"Yes sir," he nodded to the CO.

"No one else on this ship can cook," Charge muttered under his breath, as Spider headed below deck.

* * *

"Dinner was delicious Bomber," X and Nav appeared back at the serving line to thank her. She smiled while washing up. RO rushed in.

"Bomber, the CO wants to talk to you." He reported. She and Spider followed up to the bridge.

"Bomber, would you like to talk about what happened this afternoon?" demanded Mike. Bomber sighed.

"I made a big mistake sir and I'm sorry. It was just so strange and unexpected to see what looked like my uh-brother after all these years. I'm sorry."

'We're returning to port. You're going to have to talk with a doctor and probably have some therapy sessions. Are you okay with this?"

"Yes sir," Mike smiled.

""It's nice to have you back Bomber."

Suddnely RO called out

"Mayday!"

"Respond RO," said Mike looking concerned. RO flipped a switch and they all heard the call.

"Mayday, Mayday, Mayday. This is yacht Aqua Gem. Our seven year old son has disappeared off the deck of our yacht. He is assumed overboard! Mayday, Mayday, Mayday!"

"Where?" he glanced at Nav, who was focused on the radar screen.

"About 20 minutes away sir!"

"Okay, get us there!"

* * *

25 minutes later, the RHIB bounded across the water towards the yacht. Two people were standing on deck, a woman and man. The woman was hysterical.

"Calm down mam," Swain told her whenever they boarded. X, 2dads and Spider took their helmets off whenever they introduced themselves to the man, who was slightly less worked up then his wife. Bomber had been allowed on the call, because it wasn't anything to do with guns, and she followed suit. However, she paled at the sight of the couple.

The woman looked up and saw Bomber standing there. Her jaw dropped.

"Rebecca?" the man asked, stunned.

"How do you know Bomber?" demanded X, looking completely confused, along with everyone else, except for Bomber of course, but also Spider. He chewed his lip, wincing.

The woman responded in a slightly awed tone.

"Our son-he's adopted. She's his biological mother."

Everyone turned to face Bomber, completely dumbstruck.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all of those who have reviewed. Most of your questions/concerns will be answered in this chapter!

Reminder: I don't own Sea patrol...just Cooper and psychotic Kevin...Lucky me.

Chapter 4

Swain was the only one who regained the ability to speak, but he still stared at Bomber like the others.

"Um, Mr…um?" he looked at the man, who seemed uninterested in their reactions to Bomber's secret.

"Peter and Shelly Wilson," he introduced himself.

"Ok Mr. Wilson, we're going to find your son," said the X weakly "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Of course," said Peter, his arm wrapped around his wife's waist. She seemed to be calming down a bit.

"I was at the harbour all day-just doing some repairs on the yacht, and getting her ready for this weekend. Shelly booked the weekend off-she a surgeon at Crains Base Hospital. Since Cooper was just 5 minutes away, Shelly picked him up at the base instead of taking the bus back. She drove him here, and we left at 3:45, right away."

"Ten minutes before we did," muttered Spider. Mr. Wilson nodded and kept going.

"We wanted to catch the sunset on the water. Shelly had just done 12 hours of sugary on a car accident victim and was having a lie down in our cabin. I was on the deck with Cooper. He was writing in his journal about the warship and having a snack. I thought I heard something in the engine room so I told him to stay on the deck and keep writing. I stayed down there longer than I expected, and then he was gone." He finished, blinking tears out of his eyes.

"Sir, should we begin a lateral search in the RHIB's?" Demanded X into her radio.

"Nav has just informed me that there is a boat rushing away from the Aqua Gem," replied the CO "Go and try to figure out if they know anything about the boy."

"Sir, are you considering kidnapping?" asked X, looking paler then she already was. There was a long silence.

"Ask who would want to kidnap they boy," asked Commander Flynn. X nodded

"Sir, Cooper, um...er...he's adopted. Maybe his...a... biological father?" X looked expectantly at Bomber, who was barely not fainting, clinging to the ship and Spider to stay upright.

"Kevin Marchetti," said Bomber, hate filling her voice "He's 25 now."

X repeated the information to the CO.

"Ok, come back and get suited up, then we're going after that boat," Commander Flynn said. They loaded back into the RHIB with the promise to the Wilsons that they would find their son, and rushed back to Hamersley.

* * *

"Bomber, a word?" asked X once they were back on the ship. She nodded and they headed to a quiet corridor.

"Bomber why?" X looked so confused.

"Ma'am, I was 15 when I gave birth and emotionally, a mess. I couldn't do anything else but give him for adoption. "

"The father…he's 25 now?"

"I'm 22 and he's 7."

"So he was 18 whenever you got pregnant?"

"Yes ma'am," Bomber looked ashamed. X looked upset.

"Why didn't you file charges against him? You were a minor!" X looked outraged at this injustice. Bomber laughed bitterly.

"I never told anyone who the father was. My mother never asked and I never told her. I thought that Kevin loved me-I was deluded. He moved to Melbourne and left me alone. Still, I didn't want to hurt him."

X looked completely horrified.

"Why didn't anyone ask?" she asked. Bomber rolled her eyes.

"Everyone expected me to leave, pregnant at 16," she said, a sad tone in her voice "I guess that I was just ahead of their predictions,"

"Hands to boarding stations!" exclaimed Commander Flynn over the intercom, interrupting their conversation. X looked at Bomber closely.

"Are you sure you're okay to do this?" she questioned. Bomber looked straight ahead.

"If Kevin has _my _son, I want to be there to shot him." She stalked off, X, in her wake.

* * *

"Stop or heave too, we intend to board you!" shouted X at the small vessel that was churning away. Spider glanced at Bomber, a worried expression on his face. She nodded, as though to say "I can do this,"

The RHIB drew alongside and the scrambled on. A man was standing on deck, holding the boy Cooper, a gun to his head.

"I'll kill you all!" he threatened, gesturing the revolver madly. Bomber stepped in front.

"Give me my son Kevin," she growled.

The expression on the man's face could only be described as hatred.

"Rebecca Brown?" he questioned, an amused smiled on his lips.

"Give him to me," Bomber cried. The crew held their breath, not sure what to do.

"You took him from me and gave him to those strangers," Kevin drew out his words, curious at what they would do.

"You left me," Bomber screamed, her rage getting the better of her "You abandoned me! I had no choice!"

"But you do now," the man responded coolly.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

Big, big thanks to ALYMOO1971 for all your suggestions/corrections!

Another thank you to all of you who reviewed!

Any comments, reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanx

Chapter 5

"Bomber, don't do anything stupid," muttered Spider anxiously, as him and the others watched, unsure of what to do as Kevin confronted them.

"What are my choices?" demanded Bomber. Sweat shone on her forehead.

"You took my son away from me," Kevin said through clenched teeth.

"First you left me," Bomber retorted, holding her gun out in front of her "I'm warning you, left him go."

Cooper let out a terrified cry

"i don't understand!" he screamed "You aren't my parents! I'm not your son!" tears flowed down his cheeks.

"I can explain everything," Bomber said, biting her lip.

"i think we all need to hear that," X said faintly. Spider looked at Bomber, as she turned back. She blinked tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Cooper," she began, but stopped. He, Kevin and the Navy crew all looked at her expectantly. Taking a deep breath, she explained everything to the little boy. He listened, wide eyed and silent. When she completed her story, her glare returned and she faced Kevin.

"How did you figure out?" she hissed, holding her gun higher.

"Bomber," Swain warned in a threatening voice. Kevin however laughed.

"Cooper is a splitting image of you Rebecca. I work as a janitor at St. Michaels, where this lad," he ruffled Cooper's hair "Goes to school. About two months back, I saw him for the first time when he first moved in. I saw him one day and knew that it had to be my son, the one that you took away from me! So I tracked down his file, figured out who his adopted parents were, and made a plan to get him back."

"Why did you come to Crain's, Cooper?" asked X gently, from the Navy's perch behind a crate.

"My mom was at the Navy Hospital in Melbourne. She used to be a Lieutenant. My grandma-her mom was dying and needed help in Crain's. So she got discharged and we moved to grandmas."

"It was a complete accident that I found my son," Kevin grinned "The one that you took away."

"You abandoned me," Bomber repeated slowly "You took advantage of me when I was emotionally wrecked, and ran off with my friend whenever I told you I was pregnant" Kevin looked shocked, and even frightened at her last statement.

"How do you know...?" he trailed off. Bomber laughed bitterly.

"Yeah I know...about Gina and Patricia and Debbie. All those girls were my age. Gina and Patty both aborted and Debbie kept her baby, and is now on welfare."

"I got charged for it," he replied "The three pressed charges against me."

"Why didn't they tell me they were pressing charges? They were my friends!" Bomber exclaimed angrily "I had as much right to get justice as they did!"

"They assumed that you would refuse to testify. That you were too deluded to go with them," his words left Bomber stinging.

"They were wrong. I was just too afraid to go alone," she said slowly "So you're running from the law then?"

"Yep," Kevin replied simply "Three charges of sexual abuse of a minor."

"So that's why you told me that you didn't want a thing to do with your child," Bomber responded tonelessly.

"You seem to have had a lapse in memory Rebecca. Wasn't it you that told me to get away from you and your baby? To leave you be? When I told you that I wanted to see him or her sometimes, after I got everything sorted out, you threw a plate at me."

"I needed...I wasn't thinking straight Kevin," Bomber said desperately. Spider felt a stab of pain for Bomber-young, alone, unsure of what to do, 15 and pregnant "You had hurt me so many times," she said afterwards.

"Leaving you for another girl doesn't count as hurting you," Kevin replied coolly. Meanwhile, Swain checked his watch. They had been there for twenty minutes since they left the Aqua Gem.

"You never asked me whether I wanted to keep the baby or not," Kevin continued "You just told me to leave you alone. So I did. And then you gave our baby away."

"Just give him back now," growled Bomber, as Cooper let out another high pitched cry.

"These are your choices, Becky," Bomber winced at her most hated nickname "Either you give him to me, like I deserve, or both of you die. I want you to feel the pain that you caused me Rebecca. The pain that you deserve.

"Maybe I'm going to take him away from you, like you did to me," Kevin smiled, as he pulled the trigger back.

"NO!" screamed a chorus of voices, Bomber's and Spider's the loudest.


	6. Chapter 6

Final chapter! Please rate and review!

Chapter 6

The next sequence of events happened so fast it was more like a bur of colours, and voices, some higher pitched, or low, all angry and desperate. Then, gunshots rang out, in fast explosions. A child screamed, a man grunted. A deep thud and groan of someone falling down heavily.

Bomber looked up from the floor of the deck, confused. Why were RO, Nav, Charge and 2dads now here? Why was she on the floor? Then her head snapped up. Cooper! Where was he? Did Kevin…she couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

"Cooper's fine mate," said Spider, gently helping her up to her unsteady feet "Did you play rugby before?"

She gave him a blank look.

"You knocked him about 10 feet! If it wasn't for you, he would be dead."

"And Kevin?" she asked, looking around.

"I got him Bomb," Buffer called out. She looked over, and saw Swain treating the man, who was handcuffed, lying on the deck. She looked backwards and saw X, Nav and RO, of all people comforting the boy.

"He's fine Bomber," X exclaimed, answering her unspoken question. RO was drawing pictures on his notepad, which were making the boy laugh.

"Everything's okay," Spider assured her. Bomber blinked, as everything began to sway. Her breath came out shallow.

"I'm glad," she managed to say, before her mind gave way to darkness, and her knees buckled below her.

"Swain!" X and Spider yelled at the same time. Swain with his medical kit rushed to the second medic. He suddenly spotted the dark stain spreading on her side. He swore

"We need her on the ship now! C'mon!" Sweat beaded on his forehead. They got a stretcher and the RHIB speed back.

* * *

"What's the prognosis Swain?" demanded Commander Flynn, rubbing his eyes. It had been a long day. Swain frowned.

"She was too hyped up on adrenaline to even feel the bullet…she's lost a lot of blood for that reason too. I can't get to too stop. Possibly it was stopped by the ribcage, and the best case scenario is that it's caught in a rib." He looked troubled. The CO heard his hesitation on the words 'best case scenario'.

"And worst case…" he looked questioning at the medic. Swain grimaced under his gaze.

"The bullet was fired from a 90⁰ angle, almost in a completely straight line, less than 2 feet away. There's still gunpowder residue on the skin. Since it was so close, chances are the bullet went straight through the ribcage, and into an internal organ. She needs to have surgery immediately."

"If the boy had been there?" Commander Flynn asked.

"If the boy had been there, he would have been shot in the head, and not lived." Swain looked upset "I can't do anymore then I'm doing already. When will that medivac chopper be here?"

"Another 4 hours. I'm considering asking the Commander for more choppers….they're always in the wrong place whenever we need them here _now." _

"Agreed sir," Swain went back to the wardroom. Spider, Nav and X were all there, trying to get the bleeding to stop. A drip of blood was attached to her arm. Bomber was still unconscious, but not as pale as before, which was a good sign.

"It's not stopping," exclaimed X, and she and Spider held gauze pads to the wound. Swain nodded as he checked her pulse and blood pressure. Although he tried to hide it from the others, he looked at the numbers he had recorded nervously. Both were too low for his liking.

A small gasp came from outside the room, and Nav peered into the hallway. The Wilsons, Cooper included stood in the hallway.

"Yes?" Nav asked worried and exhausted.

"They told us that Cooper should get checked out. They said that the first medic was busy, but the second medic would be happy to. "

"Our second medic is the one who is currently getting looked after by our first medic." X called out. Shelly and Peter looked sheepish.

"We didn't realise…" they started. Swain shook his head.

"I'll deal with it," he said tiredly "Just…just keep monitoring and doing what you're doing. That's all you really can do." He walked out of the wardroom, shut the door and lead the small family to the junior sailor's mess, which was thankfully, empty. Swain sat the young boy down, and carefully examined him, trying to pretend that his head wasn't filled with worry.

"Maybe a minor concussion, and shock," Swain announced. He handed Peter Wilson a pack of tablets. "Give him half of one of these every 4 hours if he has a headache, and wake him up every two hours. And comfort him. He's been through a rather big ordeal. Maybe get set up with a child's psychologist once you're back in port." The couple nodded, and Shelly took Coopers hand. Peter causally stayed beside Swain.

"Is young Rebecca going to be okay?" he asked in a whisper. Swain sighed.

"_I don't know_." He responded, taking out his notepad and stethoscope as they were about to enter the wardroom. Shelly and Cooper where already on the stairs.

"But sir," Swain said in a quiet voice. Peter stopped.

"Yes?"

"Bomber-Rebecca saved your son's life. She took a bullet for him. If she hadn't, he would be dead."

Peter was silent for a moment. Then he nodded, and returned to his wife and child. Swain sighed and walked into the wardroom.

* * *

The chopper came in just after 4 am, taking more like 7 hours then the expected 4. As they loaded the stretcher with Bomber, the IV still in her arm, the sky illuminated with hues of pink, as the sun began to rise slowly. Spider stood on the bow of the ship, alone.

Everything, from Cooper being kidnaped, to Bomber being shot, wouldn't have happened if Bomber hadn't had a child. Spider would have been able to sleep off his hang over, like he intended to, and Bomber would still be in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. She wouldn't have tried to kill herself. It would have just been a military open house day, and nothing more.

But, then he remembered the joy and relief in Shelly and Peter's eyes whenever they got their son back. The way that they hugged him tightly, like they would never let him go. And the comfort Bomber had, knowing that Kevin was arrested, and that he was never going to touch her son again.

The Hamersley powered back to port. In the distance, Spider could just make out the land formation of the Cairns harbour. He sighed deeply, as 2dads approached him.

"Hey mate, you coming with us tonight?" the crew had plans to go to their favourite pub.

"Yeah," Spider responded grinning suddenly like an idiot "I might be a bit late though." 2dad's didn't even wonder what Spider was planning on.

* * *

As shore leave began, at 5 in the afternoon, the crew first went to the hospital. They discovered that after 4 hours of surgery, the doctors had located the bullet, and that Bomber was going to be fine. Thankfully it had just nicked the liver, so there was going to be no permanent damage. They filed into the room. She saw them coming in and gave a huge smile.

"Hey!" she called as they shuffled beside her bed.

"How are you doing?" Swain, Spider, RO and 4 other's asked at the same time.

"Good. I wouldn't be playing Netball for a while though. Is everything ok?" They knew that she was referring to Kevin and Cooper.

"Yep. Kevin was taken by the Federal police-kidnapping, assault with a weapon, holding hostage, and another count of sexual abuse against a minor." Commander Flynn said, as he strolled into the room. Bomber smiled, getting her justice at last.

"Anyways we better leave," said X, checking over her shoulder, to see a very impatient looking nurse "or the staff will escort us out." Chortling, everyone said their goodbyes.

As soon as they left, a post carrier came in.

"Rebecca Brown?" he questioned. She nodded.

"I have a package for you," he handed her a small, brown paper wrapped box and a letter.

"Thanks," she said, curious. She carefully looked at the return address sticker on the envelope. It was professionally done, with flowers and sparkles.

_Peter and Shelly Wilson_.

Bomber tore the letter open. A handwritten note fell out, with the spiky cursive of Shelly.

_Dear Rebecca, _

_Yesterday the ship's doctor told us that you saved Cooper's life. We want to thank you from the bottom of our hearts-you gave us our son, and now you saved him. This is just a small token of our appreciation. We noticed the bracelet you were wearing._

Bomber opened the package, and a small charm of an angel carved from ivory fell out. She smiled and attached it to her bracelet, next to the silver heart her mom had given her.

She read the rest of the letter.

_We also couldn't believe that you were in the Navy. To overcome what you have and become second medic, along with Able Seaman, is amazing. We realised that you had changed a lot since you had handed us our son, all those years ago. _

_We want our son to know that he has a biological mother, and we want him to meet you. We are currently trying to change the adoption policy, so you have the right to see him sometimes, and so that we can send you photos and stuff. _

_Thank you for our son. _

_Peter and Shelly. _

Bomber looked out the window, and saw the crew walking down the street. She waved at Spider, wondering if he saw. He did, and waved back, confused, but grinning all the same.

_The charges!_ He mouthed. She was confused, and then it struck her-Spider was the one who added the abuse to minor to Kevin's list of offences. She leaned back her bed, gingerly felt the thick bandages, and beamed. She was glad that she didn't let her baby stop her, or any of her challenges. Her life was just beginning.

**The End! :)**

** Kinda corny, I know, but I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you guys enjoy reading! Please rate and review! **

**Look for my other Sea Patrol stories if you liked this one! **

**Amethyst2417 :)**


End file.
